Untouchable Angel
by Lunamaria
Summary: FIN recleaning.
1. xxback again

Untouchable Angel

DISCLAMER- I do NOT own Angelic Layer, but it I had tried maybe I could have. . .maybe not. I DO own Tsubasa and Kei(along with nay other not as important char. That you may not recognize

Chapter one: Back Again

"Sweetie, Tsubasa. Tsubasa come on wake up.", Ojirou Mihara tried to wake his daughter.

"Dad. . .", I opened my eyes and moaned as I looked at my clock.5:56 a.m.

"Fine, fine, I'm up.", I yawned at sat up in bed.

Today is my very first day of school. We recently moved. So today I'm starting a new school. I'm 17 years old. Tsubasa Mihara.

My parents, Misaki Mihara and Ojirou Mihara are the king and queen of Angelic Layer. I'm what you call the princess or something like that.

But I quit a long time ago. I had beaten everyone at the age of four, and then stopped. I was the best there was. Me and Setsuna, my angel.

I guess I would like to go back into it, but I don't know. I mean I'm a legend, but I disappeared. People remember me like you wouldn't believe, but know no one really knows that I'm her.

The amazing Tsu-chan.(nick-name) The untouchable angel.

We moved so we could be by my mother and fathers closest friends they're very close to me as well, and my old best friend. Tomayo and Kotauro Kobayashi, and Kei. All of a sudden we moved, out of the blue we had to say goodbye and that was it. He was good at angelic layer, but not a match compared to me.

Now we moved back.

So I got into my uniform, blue with a white ribbon in front and blue skirt with a white ribbon in back. Blue socks to over my knees with white ordinary shoes. Nothing special.

Put my hair, which reaches to the bottom of my chest, in a ponytail and slipped a white ribbon onto the top.

Then before I knew it I was at school. I walked into my classroom with everyone seated- of course I was late. The teacher walked over to me ad prepared her voice.

"Welcome. Class we have a new student. Tsubasa.", I meekly smiled and the first thing I noticed was, him.

Kei Kobayashi.

I walked down the class room as he and his girls, who were surrounding him, looked over me and smirked. There were atleast 14.

"Another geek.", He smiled. "I don't know, she does need some work, but her legs are alright.", the boy next to Kei said and winked, I frowned and rolled my eyes continuing down the classroom.

Homeroom was so boring. All I did was sit there. Setsuna tightly locked away in my bag. I just messed with the end of my hair. Then the bell rang.

It was time for first class, but I was angry how could he not remember me?

We were best friends since we were babies. I decided to forget about it for ow. Now what is my next class. . .? Oh yeah.

Next was angelic layer class, this was an upside to school.

But school wasn't exactly 'great' so far.


	2. xxhistory of me

Class had soon begun and the teacher announced that battles would start next week and go on. Though today we were learning about the history of Angelic Layer, which wasn't very long.

I mean considering the one who thought up of it was my uncle.

How old could it be, but then again teachers have a thing for making small things last for a long, long time.

And so it began. She passed out books; written upon them were 'Angelic Layer, a noble legacy'

Please how noble could it be it's just a game.

"Class, Today we will learn about Tsubasa Mihara. The youngest to ever win the championship games at the age of four. A noble legacy indeed.", she looked like she was going to break down from emotion. I laughed to myself.

We turned to the page we were told to and then looked to the teacher.

She asked." Do any of you know anything about Tsubasa.", I immediately raised my hand in amusement, and so did everyone else. (Not w/ amusement though)

"Hmmm. ", she took her sweet time like she was picking winner of the Nobel Prize or something.

"You, young lady.", she chose me and everyone looked to me.

"Well she obviously won the tournament at the young age of four. Her mother and father are Misaki and Ojirou Mihara. Misaki won the championship her first time around, and her father was the young nobleman of Angelic Layer. They became known as King and Queen of the Layer when they began to see each other.

Her mother's two best friends were Toamyo and Kotaro. Their son Is Kei Kobayashi, Tsubasa Mihara's First Best friend. Kotaro's younger sister, Hatoko Kobayashi was known as the kindergarten kid. She was so good at the age of five.

Misaki's angel is known, as Hikaru Ojirou's was Wizard. Hatoko's was Suzuka. Kei's is Dark, and Tsubasa's is Setsuna. Later they moved away from their friends.", I took a breath and stopped.

People gave me glares of amazement. "Studying", I said blankly and took my seat.

The whole time we learned about how great I—I mean Tsu-chan is.

And the whole time Kei looked at me intently, and I wondered.

'Could he possibly know?'


	3. xxwhat are you planning?

After Angelic Class it was lunch.

My mom made so much to eat, but then again she always does.

I looked around and than I eyed an empty table.

I walked over to it and dropped my lunch by the seat of the table. The schoolyard was quite big.

I took my seat and plopped my head into my hands and sighed. School was not going good so far.

Then I looked forward. I saw two girls swiftly headed my way.

I looked at them carefully, but as they approached me with true smiles I returned to normal.

The first girl smiled largely, and it seemed her eyes would pop out at any moment.

I smiled back.

"Hello, you're the new girl. I'm Yuka Mishizono." She bowed lightly then lifted her head and gave off another eye- popping smile.

I laughed to myself.

Yuka grabbed the girl's arm that was next to her. She pulled her forward.

I could see she was a very shy person so I made my introduction first. "I'm Tsu-" "Your Tsubasa Mihara. The Angelic Layer champ." She gently smiled, as I did.

"Yes, how did you know?" I asked very curious as to how.

"I recognized you." She swiftly replied and I was shocked.

"From where?" I opened my ears and leaned in closer.

"We played when we were little. I guess you don't remember." She sighed, and I nodded.

"Maybe if you tell me your name I'll remember." I tried to pry her name out.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Kaori Shibuya." She proudly announced.

I remembered. "Oh. Your Ringo and Sosuke's girl." She nodded.

"Now I Remember." I smiled and she smiled too.

"Kaori has a special talent for remembering things. She could meet a person just once and know it's them twenty years later." I laughed at this, but Kaori denied. Somehow I believed Yuka.

"Anyway, Champ. Let's be friends." Yuka said as she and Kaori put their hands out to me.

I smiled and accepted them. We laughed. We don't know why we just did.

"It was funny today when you explained the history of yourself." I smiled and rolled my eyes. Kaori lightly giggled.

Then hell itself approached.

"Kaori. I don't know why you hang out with them." Kei sat next to her and his friend from earlier winked at me. "Uh . . ." I said to myself in disgust.

"I mean you are Ringo's daughter. You could hang out with us instead of losers." Yuka squinted her eyes, and Kaori looked down.

Kei laughed and they all started to walk away, but before he did he came over and put himself next to my ear." See you at 8:30" He smirked and winked as he left.

I whipped my head around and sneered.

What about 8:30?

Next I had math class.

Unfortunately Kei and I had every class together. I couldn't stop thinking about what he said, and about him.

What was he planning?

I drifted away from my studies and looked over at Kei I intently looked upon him.

That's the Kei I wished for, but didn't receive.

He was sleeping and looked so nice and so peaceful.

I stole one last, quick glance at him.

What are you planning?


	4. xxeight thirty

Chapter Four-8: 30

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer

I ran home as soon as the bell for class to be over rung. I ran all the way home.

Exhausted, I stepped into the house to find my parents talking at the table while working with some AL equipment.

"Mom, Dad." I frantically walked over from running so much.

"What is it, Tsu-Chan.?" My mom asked as she set down the equipment.

"What's happening tonight a 8: 30?" A smile grazed both of my parent's lips.

That didn't look to good to me.

"What?" I asked

They just continued to smile.

"WHAT!" I tried to get it out of them.

"Tomayo, Kotaro, and Kei are all coming tonight." I shrieked inside my head. KEI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I sighed and walked u the stairs.

"Honey, dress nicely." Ojirou smiled at his daughter walking up the stairs.

I walked into my room and slammed the door shut.

"My god! They're so oblivious! They think I'm as happy as can be! They may be smart, but they sure are clueless." I sighed and picked out something to wear no big deal.

I decided I better get some sleep before Hell comes over.

-

I woke up to the sound of the doorbell.

"Oh my god." I said as I put my hair into a ponytail.

I got dressed and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Tsubasa!" I saw Tomayo and she came and put me in a tight hug, more like a headlock, but I won't say anymore about that.

"Hello, Tomayo." I smiled.

Then Kotaro approached me.

"Tsu-chan." He put me in a comforting hug, that was not tight at all, but loving. Tomayo's was love hug, but choking one as well.

Then he released and kissed my forehead.

I smiled, but then none other then Kei walked in. When he saw me he gave me and smirk.

He shamelessly complimented my mother, and father. They thought he was an angel.

Our parents walked out, leaving us two.

"My parents actually believe your act." I smiked and rolled my yes.

"Well maybe you should too."


	5. xxdinner

Chapter Five-Dinner and after.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part, nor will I Ever, man (Truth just shined in on my dream and that is called REALITY!!!!) of Angelic Layer.

"What!" I looked him directly in the face, we were only about an inch apart, I blushed. I stood up again.

"Geez. I'm not going to bite you." He stood up next to me so our faces were close again.

"I wouldn't count one it." I smirked, rolled my eyes, and sat down on the stairs.

"Sorry." Kei arrogantly snapped at me.

"Oh, I can see it came from the heart." I snapped back.

"You haven't changed." He glanced down at me then sat next me on the stairs.

"You have." I sighed as he looked next to me. Something seemed so different now when he looked at me compared to earlier.

"Not really." He leaned back farther onto the stairs.

"You only say that because you haven't." I shot my head towards him in a fast manner.

"You haven't. Your still head strong and proud. Nice. And very complex as well as determined. I can still see it. Who else could have won at four?" I kind of smiled at that comment.

"I don't know, but why have you?" I asked and looked sincerely at him, surprising myself.

"You mean today? I don't know. Ever since you left I was kind of that way. I got really into Angelic Layer. People started, at school, to think I was the best. The called me Kei the King. I really wanted to be better than you. I'm going to be in trouble when we face, in class next week. Everyone's going to find out you know." He sighed as I did.

"I know. So . . .Are we. Friends?" He looked at me with a weird look on his face.

I hesitantly waited.

He nodded. "Yeah. Friends." I smiled and kissed him on the cheek. I don't know if it was a bit straight forward, but what's done is done.

I blushed, as he did. "But can you do me one little favor?" I asked as I stood up.

"Keep that freak friend of yours away from me. You know the one who winks?!" He erupted in laughter and smiled afterward. "Tsubasa it's going to be like old times."

"So, friends." I smiled. He shook his head. "Best friends." That warmed my heart with joy as he slowly kissed my forehead as I had kissed his cheek. His lips perfectly reached my forehead as he was so tall.

He then walked away into the kitchen. I now had my once Best friend Kei back.

But something inside me was not as it had always been, could I be falling for Kei?

-

Dinner soon started. My mom made a great, large meal!

"Thank you Mrs. Mihara." Kei smiled contently at my mother, and I smiled a true smile.

"Why your welcome, Kei. But no need for formalities. Please Misaki will do." My mother blushed at Kei.

He turned to me and smiled which made my head turn away, with a blood red blush upon it.

Tomayo and My dad took notice of this. So I turned back and smiled back Kei also turned away with a blush. I laughed under my breath. Everyone now took notice, but just eyed each other in satisfaction.

I just looked at them and rolled my eyes as Kei shot a look of annoyance at his parents.

Soon they had to leave. I was now sad.

But I would see Kei tomorrow.

My parents and Kei's walked outside, we were once again left alone. (Some parents, eh?)

He got up from the chair and smiled. No wonder all the girls liked him. He has the angelic smile that my mom always told me about my father having. I was starting to fall for Kei. My Best friend. Kei Kobayashi.

I smiled back. "I'll see you tomorrow." He said and hugged me. I hugged gently back.

"See you." I smiled until he kissed my lips. He released and my eyes widened. "That's why I acted the way I did. If you would have come to me and said who you were in the first place I would not have been that way to you. I like you Tsubasa. The minute you walked into the class I knew it was you. Don't hide yourself. Your beautiful." He gave me one final kiss and walked out of the door. I fell into my chair stunned.

'He likes me?!'

-

Thanks to all my readers and reviewers next chapter I'll start thanking by names. Things have just been hectic lately.

Chapter Six coming soon.

-BAK


	6. Angelic Battles And Romances

Chapter Six-Angelic Battles and Romances.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer. But I can always wish.

Tomorrow had come. I had butterflies in my stomach. How could she face Kei? She would look like a tomato.

Anyway, I walked into the pretty much empty classroom except for Kaori and Yuka.

"Hey guys." I smiled and set my things down on my chair.

"Hey, Champ" Yuka smiled, that was officially my nickname 'champ'.

"So . . .Guess what?" Kaori all of a sudden joined in. "They changed Angelic Class. There's a new teacher and she wants to start battles TODAY."

"To-Today." I choked, not today. "Great." I set my head on the desk.

"TODAY" Yuka laughed, everyone's going to find out. Yuka knew that's why she was laughing. Yuka reminded me so much of Tamoyo.

"Relax champ. They were going to find out sooner or later. Besides Kei did say don't hide yourself." Yuka proudly smiled.

"WHAT?" I yelled grabbing Yuka's uniform bow.

"How did you know?" I said worried to death.

"Kei told one if his friends and it spread like a brush fire." Yuka smiled.

"I can't believe you'd let that jerk kiss you."

'That's it. My life REALLY is over. Everyone knows who I am, not such a big deal. But this whole attraction with Kei. I want to say attraction was to strong a word, but it really seemed very weak. How did I fall for him? Why did I let myself? I've never depended on anyone before. I was showing my loneliness to the world. I pray for HELP. I'm going to need it.'

"Champ? Hello." Yuka waved her hands in my face. "Sorry." I said as I stood up and began to walk to the door.

'If that were already spread around then Kei would be here'

"Champ, where ya going?" Yuka looked up at me, concerned. My face softened.

"I need to do something." I smiled and walked out.

'I realized I fell for Kei so fast. There's nothing I can do, but love him. So I just have to not hide myself. Like Kei said. I need to show my feelings. That are toward him' I was excited. I've never felt this way before and I prayed to my stars for it to never end.

I walked down the almost empty hallways except for a few lingering students and a teacher here or there.

They scattered around.

Then I saw him. He was talking with some friends, then they bid him good-bye. I started to walk toward him.

Faster, I walked. "Tsu-chan." He smiled and raised his hand to me. I ignored his hello.

I grabbed his shoulders; he was against the hallway wall.

I brought him down to my reach and put my mouth to his.

He was surprised, but then gave up and reacted with returning it.

I deepened the kiss so much. And had my hands against his chest. He put his hands on my face.

It deepened more and then I released. I put my hands around his neck and brought him down to me in a long awaited hug.

"Tsubasa." Kei said as he gladly accepted everything that was being given to him.

Her kiss, her hug, her love.

He pulled me out of the hug and smiled her father's smile.

He kissed me lightly on the lips.

"I love you." After only two days she won over her best friend, who now was more than a best friend.

"Love me? Kei . . .I-I love you too." I smiled.

"I don't know how or why, but it happened fast." I rested my head on his chest. He stroked my hair. "All to fast."

"Let's go." He smiled and took my hand. "School doesn't start for a hour and a half."(She got there early to confront Kei, didn't know what time he gets there so she got there super early) "I'll take you to breakfast."

"Thanks."

LATER (Angelic Class)

"Class I am Ms. Kazami. I am your new teacher. Today you will battle. I chose two battles today."

"I will call your names. The first battle. Kei Kobayashi and Tsubasa Mihara." We looked at each other, and we sat together. He let go of my hand.

"Come on Tsu-chan." Mrs. Kazami looked at us both.

"This will be interesting. Kei Kobayashi and Tsubasa Mihara. Best Friends. One a rising star the other a living legend." Mrs. Kazami readied the microphone.

"ENTER THE ANGELS."

"Dark fly your Black wings into victory."

He threw Dark into the layer gracefully landing on his feet as if he was a marionette.

I smiled as he smiled back. "Setsuna. Fly. Fly Setsuna. Higher into the heavens and into victory. Fly"

I put her in and she landed in equal balance to Dark.

"Bring it."

"Angelic. . .FIGHT"

Setsuna dodged an attack thrown by Dark. 'Setsuna we can do it.'

Setsuna used a move taught to her by Hatoko.

Rolling Thunder.

It sent Dark flying he trembled and got up.

"Aunt Hatoko's rolling thunder."

"You bet. She taught me a lot."

"Dark go." Kei got an attack in Setsuna's stomach. Setsuna went flying and almost was thrown out of the layer.

"Let finish this. Angel Wings." I yelled and Setsuna grew great white wings and sent a force as they opened up, moving toward Dark. Then her wings disappeared as Dark was knocked out of the layer.

There was silence. "The untouchable Angel wins." Mrs. Kazami said.

I took the reader off and picked Dark up.

"Here, is Dark okay?" I was concerned, but Kei petted my head. "Like your mother."

"O-okay. Next are Nariko Shinjuki and Hajiki Wasayami."

School was over soon.

"Hey. Tsu-chan." Kei came and kissed me lightly and smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"I'm going to your house. My parents are there." Kei explained I smiled.

"Great." I grabbed his hand.

"Hey, Tsubasa. We are going out now right." I smiled at his timid ness of the subject.

I kissed him all of a sudden deeply. Released and smiled. "You can take that as a yes."

We soon reached my house. I opened the door. And tried to let go of Kei's hand for a second, but he refused. So I just walked in. Kei with me.

"Tsu-Chan." My father walked out. "Hello Kei." Kei smiled and shook my dad's hand with his spare hand. Of course Dad noticed.

He looked thoughtfully at me. I smiled to him and nodded.

Dad kissed my cheek in approval.

My mom saw and smiled at me. "God." I laughed. "I'm glad. They give us approval." Kei smiled.

"Ha, Ha, Ha." We heard come from the end of the hallway.

"Misakichi has told me that Tsuchi and Kei-Kei are dating." Tamoyo grinned.

"Mom my name isn't Kei-Kei." I laughed and said. "Yes"

Kotaro walked down the hallway as well. "She's may be crazy, but she's harmless. I'm glad with your decision."

"Kotaro don't be so mean after all you created Kei with me." I laughed as Kotaro sighed, and then was put in a headlock. "Tamoyo you haven't changed." Mom said.

Me and Kei walked up to my room. "So this is your room." I smiled. "Nothing special."

He came over to me and began to kiss me. I sat there for a while before I began to kiss him back. It was a heated kiss. He sat me on his lap after it was over. My head under his chin.

"I love you." Kei said above his heavy breath. "I love you to." I smiled and put my head deeper into his chest. Kei smiled at me warmly. "I know, Tsubasa. I know."

BAK

Hey I want to thank all my reviewers and reader big thanks to-

Candy-chan-chan

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-chan

Chris13Tina

DayDreamer9

Thanks from me, if u didn't review I wouldn't write this chapter is dedicated to all my readers and reviewers.

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Of Dances And Rivalries

Chapter Seven- Of Dances And Rivalries.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer, but I can and will always think that.

"Hey Champ." Yuka smiled and looked up as she pulled out a smile. It was the day after Kei came over. I hadn't seen him all day. It was already lunch.

"Hey Yuka, Kaori." I sighed and looked at my lunch that not even starving dogs at the brink of death would eat.

"Anyways like I was saying Kaori who are you taking to the dance?" Kaori took a pause so I added my words in.

"Dance?" I asked curious as to what this dance was.

"Oh that's right you don't know. Every year around this time a dance is held."

I nodded in understanding.

"I see. So Kaori who are you going with?" Kaori smiled.

"Probably Akira Eba." I nodded. "He likes you. He told me." Kaori also nodded. "I know he told me this morning." She sighed romantically as I smiled at the sight.

"And You Yuka?" I asked and turned my attention to her.

"Oh, Kenji Kirafuda asked me, so I said yes." Yuka acted high and mighty, I laughed.

"You?" They looked at me and had mischievousness in their eyes.

"I would imagine Kei." I said casually, but they seemed a bit distant now.

"What?"

"Well, he's sort of hard. Every girl wants to go with him, but you are his girlfriend and all. Just be careful." Kaori warned, and Yuka nodded.

"Okay." I sat up and dumped my uneaten lunch where it should have been put a long time ago, in the trash.

I then saw Kei. He was sitting with some friends. No girls, but you could see the girls at all the tables staring at him dreamily. Made me sick, not because he was mine because they were so into someone who isn't into them. What made them so compelled to him?

Most likely his looks. I hated him at first I was not attracted, but look where I am now.

He saw me, and then he looked up and smiled.

"Tsubasa sit down." I nodded he grabbed my hand and I flattened out my uniform skirt.

"Kei finally got someone who isn't all perfume and hairspray." I looked at him, and noticed it was someone I didn't recognize.

But Kei's FREAK friend was there, but didn't seem to throw is winks or growls at me.

"Oh, I'm sorry I'm Hajiki Hiritoma. I don't think she remembers me Kei." I grew confused, he knows me. I know him?

I opened my mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"Kaede and Tatsu's son. Tatsu Hiritoma."

I dug through my mind and found it, yes I did remember.

"Ha-San?" I asked.

"Yeah."

"God this school is like one big reunion. How on earth did all these people give birth to all these kids in the same year? Did they have some kind of meeting about it?"

I sighed.

Hajiki laughed.

"You would think so. I mean Sai's son Ichirou, Ringo's daughter Kaori, Misaki and Ojirou's daughter Tsubasa, Hatoko's son Tai, Aunt Tomayo and Uncle Kotaro's son Kei. Madoka's son Ryu, Arisu's son Kanto.

They're all the same age.

And all boys accept for Kaori and Tsubasa."

I sighed, he was right.

"We're also having a reunion soon. This weekend I think. An Angelic Layer reunion."

I sighed at that too.

"So Kei I just found out about the dance." Kei looked over to me.

"Yeah this school has one every year. Do I have the right to ask my girlfriend?"

Kei smiled at me and I blushed.

I straightened my face, and then I looked a little mischievous. "Maybe."

"Yeah. What day is it?" I asked as I pulled out my pencil to write it down.

"Friday."

"Okay. Well I got to go."

"Alright." Kei smiled. I got up. Well I actually tried, but could not.

"Kei?"

He put his hand on my face and then pulled me to his lips.

It was a good ten seconds before he let go. I opened my eyes.

"Now you may go."

I smirked and stood up and walked away to meet up with Yuka and Kaori

When I walked I received deadly glares from around me, the girls who were before looking at Kei.

One particular girl walked up to me, I recognized her as Uri Kanzaki. She brought me to a corner.

"Champ, we need to talk."

-----------------------------

I need and want to thank all of my reviewers!!!! You have given me support and for that I thank you.

My readers too. XOXOXOXOXOX(I Love You ALL)


	8. You Never Win Without A Fight

Chapter Eight- You Never Win Without A Fight

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer, you make think I should and I agree with you!

"Uri?" I asked as we were stuck in the corner. Well I was at least.

"Champ you want to know why you're here? There, that's why you're here."

Her long, slender finger, much like her body, pointed in the direction of Kei.

"Kei?" She put her free hand on her hip. "Yes, you catch on fast." I didn't like her tone.

"I want Kei far more than you do. He's going to be mine." I looked at her.

"How's that going to happen?" I said with sarcasm.

"It's a thing I call seduction." She said as she moved her hips at Kei, but he didn't see.

"How he decided to even look at you I'm not sure." Uri didn't say it a bunch of her 'Sidekicks' strolled on over.

"Am I done being harassed by you?" I asked impatiently. "I'm supposed to be somewhere." I sighed hoping to get away from these fan club girls.

"For now you are, for now." I rolled my eyes after I was released.

I got a bunch of 'hmph's' as I walked past the girls with too much perfume on like they had bathed in it, and so much hairspray they could create half a dozen holes in the ozone layer.

I walked into the classroom 1-D.

"Hey Kaori, Yuka." I said as I pulled out a seat next to them.

"So how did things with Kei go?" they looked intensely at me.

"Fine we're going." I sighed as I remember her highness 'Uri Kanzaki'.

"Anyway. Kaori did you know about the reunion on Saturday?" I leaned in closer to her. "Of Course." Kaori smiled a ditsy smile.

I sighed.

"I never know ANYTHING!" Kaori smiled, and Yuka laughed.

"Even I knew! Well I'm going that's why." I perked up.

"You are? Such a relief."

"Duh! I have to see the king and queen of Angelic Layer. The miracle Kindergarten kid, Ringo!!!! All of them." Yuka was a mini Tomayo for sure.

"Like Tomayo!" I sighed and the bell for lunch to be over rang.

I reached my desk. Kei sat next to me.

During class he passed me a note without the teacher seeing, before I read it I looked at him with a smirk and he gave off an innocent look.

I mouthed 'Please' Sarcastically.

I opened it up. ' Hey, Tsu-Chiii!!!!!!!(God!!!! Thought Tsubasa) mom said hi.

I'll See you on Friday, Okay! And don't forget the reunion. Everyone will be there!

Love you, BYE!"

I smiled.

I tossed him a note back "I LOVE you!"

He read it and then looked to me and smiled.

The bell rang soon along with the rest, leading school out. Tomorrow was Friday so I would see him then.

I'd just have to dodge Uri and her idiots until then.

One small problem I just bumped into somebody none other than . . . URI KANZAKI!!!!! (Yes, you're right)

"Oh, Ms. Mihara. The one I wanted to see." I sighed and mentally hit myself.

"So are you going to the dance? With Kei?" I straightened up.

"Well he IS my boyfriend so I would imagine." Uri lifted her hand to slap me, but stop.

She walked off.

DAMN!!!! Not Again!!!! First with Kei, but things did go well, but with URI!!!!"

The only appropriate thing I think of to tell myself right now was 'You Never Win Without A Fight.'

------------------------------------------------------------

I wanna Thank EVERYONE!!!!!

I Love You ALL

REMEMBER I only write because you read!! And sometimes review.

XOXOXOXOX TO All My readers!!!!!


	9. Like Mother Like Daughter

Well the dance had passed without a hitch. Nothing special just some friends and Kei, and his friends.

Uri showed up with the second most popular guy, Ryu Fuji.

Anyway the dance was over and today the reunion would take place.

It was to be held in our house. Kei and Tomayo, and Kotaro had all come early. So we were at the table and I sat upon his lap while he was in the chair

The doorbell rang. My mother yelled that she'd get it if you really call her yell a yell.

Then in walked a boy.

I was unfamiliar with most of them by face, because most of them we had only met once or twice. Ichirou I had never met.

Ichirou Hanajima, and Sai Hanajima as well as her husband Kitsu Hanajima.

My mother smiled and did all her greetings like. "You've grown. Oh Sai- Chan it's been so long."

As well as to Kitsu and Ichirou.

Ichirou approached Kei and me. He seemed solemn. He looked a lot like Sai and his dad as well.

"Hey Chirou. " Kei held his hand out.

"Hey." They shook hands. Then Ichirou put his eyes to me.

I smiled.

"So Kei you got the Angelic Layer champ to be yours."

Kei nodded and I blushed. He held out his long hand to me. "Ichirou Hanajima. Our moms were friends."

I nodded and held my hand out. "I know."

Sai came to me and lifted me off of Kei. She smiled at him. "I'm going to borrow her for a few." He nodded.

"Hey, I'm not livestock." I sighed as she walked me over to the area with the parents.

"Look at you, Tsubasa." She smiled, as did I.

She gave me a not to tight hug. (Um . . .coughcough TOMAYOcough.)

I smiled. "Kr. Hanajima." I bowed.

"Kitsu Tsubasa your like family." He also gave me a small hug. cough

I smiled and they dismissed me.

I walked back over to see Ichirou/ Chirou seated on the chair next to Kei. He pulled me back on his lap. "Got my stock back." I grumbled, he slightly laughed.

"Enjoying your party?" I turned around and was face to face with Uri Kanzaki. "What?" I said, and then next to her was a look alike except much older."We haven't met I'm Ura Kanzaki. Your father should have been mine"

----------------------------------

Hey thanks to all who review!!!!

I appreciate I VERY much. If you have any suggestions for this story please share them. I'm just looking for some good ideas.

So thanks to all my readers and reviewrs!

I


	10. America?

Chapter Ten- America?

DICLAIMER- I do NOT own Angelic Layer only because it takes luck and friends in higher places. And I just don't seem to have that! But there is still hope!

I looked at the two back and forth. "Excuse me? My dad?" What did he have to do with this? How did my parents get into the mix, how did Uri's?

"Yes your father should have been mine, but your naïve little mother came along."

I stood up reluctantly.

"Who are you?" Uri smirked. "You know who I am."

"Shut it!" I snapped at her.

"You. Who are you?" I directly looked at her mother.

"I told you my name already." She smirked.

"If I wanted a name, I would have asked who ARE you?"

"I was a classmate of your father and this close to going out with him." She took her fingers and made a small space with them.

"Looks like you failed." Kei and Chirou laughed.

"Oh you must be the sons of Misaki's friends."

"Look my _parents _are over there. Leave Kei and Chirou out if it." I pointed over to my laughing parents.

"That's right one more thing." She brought her lips to my ear and whispered.

"She will have Kei."

Then she smirked and walked off. 'Not willingly' I thought.

"So what brings you here on a once ice day." I sighed sitting back upon Kei.

"I'm part of this chain of AL madness too." smirked and crossed her legs.

"Uh-huh. Whatever.'" I got off of Kei. "I'm going to go see what this is about."

I walked into the adult are of talking about the good old days, but they seemed to be in shock now. I presumed because of Ura.

Ura walked up to me. "So do you want a going away present?"

I lifted my left eyebrow. "Going away?"

My mother looked down to her feet, my father as well.

"What. . .?"

My mom looked farther up at me.

"We wanted to tell you after the reunion, but some new Angelic Layer merchandising

is being introduced and we need to help introduce them. And we have to move there for about a year."

"Where?" I was in a bit of shock.

". . .America. . ."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hop u like it!!!!!

This is the beginning of the major part in the story!!!!!!

Yay!! I'm so proud!!

Well please R&R!!!

I love you!!!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	11. Untoucahble Angel Future Story Line

Hey ALL peoples! I have a surprise for you.

I have a Preview for further chapters of 'Untouchable Angel'!!!!!

It's not a preview really, but a story line.

Here it is.

K! Tsubasa gets into this major fight with Uri, and finds out that her mom Ura was all over her dad as a kid and hated Misaki for getting him cause she was younger and unexpected. Then somehow (You'll have to wait and see) it gets resolved.

THEN!!!!!

Tsubasa is forced to spend a year in America away from Yuka, Kaori, and her beloved Kei. Her parents are to help introduce some new items into the Angelic Layer world.

She hates it, but makes some American friends. Elli, Roary, Amber, and some others. Ellie has a brother named Hayden, who develops a crush upon Tsubasa, which to him seems more than a crush.

But then on her next birthday she is blind folded and Misaki asks Tsubasa's friends and Hayden and his friend Chris to take her somewhere.

They are instructed to an airport, which they have no idea why, but then a figure appears.

It's Kei. Tsubasa is just standing there and all of a sudden someone comes up and walks her carefully against the wall (her friends, Hayden, and Chris have no idea who he is or what he's doing)

Hayden's anger grows when once they reach the wall this stranger plants his lips onto her own.

Their kiss is violent and passionate.

So she is unblinded folded and then kisses him again, and again.

Hayden ad everyone asks what the deal is and she says. "Meet Kei, my boyfriend from Japan." Yuka and Kaori come too!

So yeah then Hayden like later tells Tsubasa he loves her and she rejects him, cause she's in love with Kei.

And he thinks kei's just using her.

So he's mad and all and yeah like jealous.

Then they return to Japan and that's the end of the first story, then there is a SEQUAL!!!!!!! And there might be a 3rd, 4th, 5th, and who else knows?! It depends. But there will be more than two!!! I promise you the second one will be called.

'Unbreakable Angel' or 'unbreakable love'

which one?

Tell me which one and what u think of my story line for the rest of the story. ( I was daydreaming and it came to me!)

-Love YOU's!!!1

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	12. What I’m Leaving Behind

Chapter Twelve- What I'm Leaving Behind.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer. SO I now step off my soap box in defeat.

Everyone had left. I've been in my room ever since, and the time was now the morning.

I was so upset, how could they not have told me? But they must have had their reasons, but still.

We were to leave in a week, and I was sad to say in the least I would have to leave some of the people who taught me to live.

Kei, Yuka, Kaori, all of them.

There was a knock at my door. "Come in."

Kei walked in. I put on a faltered smile. "Kei" I smiled, but he shook his head.

He kissed my forehead. "You don't have to act like your not sad."

"I'm going to miss you." A small tear fell from my eye.

Kei wiped it away.

"I know, but I still love you. And don't forget your mine, I will never let you go. " I smiled.

We lay there together, and for that moment I wished time would have stopped.

-

I stood up as I heard the intercom beep on.

"Flight to America, flight 43 to America, now boarding."

My tears began to spill.

Yuka and Kaori gripped me in a tight hug.

"See you champ." She kissed my cheek, gave a tight squeeze, and ran out of sight, but before she left I saw her tears spilling more than mine.

Kaori gave me a last smile, and hug. She walked a few steps back.

Kei came up to me.

"Tsubasa."

I fell into his arms, choking on my tears.

He pulled his arms around me and held me close.

He lifted my chin to his face, and placed his soft, sweet lips onto my own.

I kissed him back. Some people had stopped and glared at us. We stopped and stood there for a moment. I brought his ear to my mouth.

"I love you. Don't ever look at anyone else. Don't fall for Uri."

I smiled. "I love you to." He said quite loudly getting the attention of many.

I cried harder, gave him one final kiss, and began to board.

Flashbacks flooded into my mid like a flashflood.

Kei kissing me for the first time at dinner, his creepy friend.

Meeting Yuka and Kaori, him telling me he loved me for the first time.

These thoughts made me run into the plane.

I sat myself in front of my parents, alone.

Crying, crying myself to sleep.

-

The light through the window flooded in disturbing my sleep.

We soon unbounded the plane, and to the airport.

And we soon reached out new home.

I mean with the help of the American Angelic Layer Team, or some of them.

They took and interest in me considering my skill, I told them I'd talk to them later.

My mom explained how I left Kei. It got one girl crying.

I had nothing personal against them, but it was their fault I was here.

But from this day on for the next year, I lived in America.

Hey, sorry I haven't updated in SO long!

I've been so busy with school work, but I'll update more frequently I PROMISE!!!!

Like it, hate it? Tell me.

R&R

I LOVE YOU ALL!!!  
XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	13. My Greed

Chapter Thirteen- My Greed. 

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of D N Angel, but I do one my banana and peanut butter sandwich!!! That's close enough for now.

I stepped into the new school, and it was titled Elwood High.

I had no idea what waited for me, nor did I particularly care.

I wanted everyone from home back, and I wanted them now. This was her only wish as of now.

But it couldn't happen, and it tore me up.

I cried when I got home, and you would have to. This was my greed, wishing for them.

She fooled everyone into thinking she's so strong 

_But she's cried wondering what she did wrong, to end up in this mess. . ._

If I said I was happy to be here I lied, but I will make the most of this.

I stepped into the classroom, as the teacher looked up form her desk.

"You must be the new student."

_And she acts like it's all right on, but she know it could never be._

_Cause this world is far from anything she's seen. _

_But she tries her best . . ._

I nodded and stood next to her desk, she then stood.

I am Mrs. King.

I nodded she grabbed me by the shoulders gently and showed me towards the class I didn't look at any of them.

I looked down at the floor. "Don't be shy." I was usually outgoing and smiles, but this was too hard. And I was anything but shy.

"I'm not." I mumbled, but everyone heard it.

"Oh?" Mrs. King asked. "I'm anything, but that. No offense to any of you, but I don't want to be here." The class eyed me, as well as Mrs. King. She nodded.

Mrs. King smiled. "Why don't you tell us about yourself and why you're here. Oh and by the way I am your Angelic Layer teacher. I will teach you in how to become successful, and maybe even great!" I rolled my eyes.

"I'm Tsubasa Mihara. We've, my parents and me, have left Japan so they could introduce some new AL merchandising into America."

Mrs. King nodded in understanding then stopped.

"Tsubasa Mihara?" I nodded; she looked up at me seriously. "The_ Tsubasa Mihara_?"

"Unless there's another one I'm not aware of, then yes." Her eyes widened, I received many glares.

One girl spoke up. "You're really the Untouchable Angel?"

I nodded.

"I'm known in America?" I naively asked.

The class nodded in unison. "Famous." I blushed.

A girl with red hair and green eyes sitting in the front looked at me. "Can we see your angel?" I blushed again and nodded.

I set my bag down and began to rummage through it.

I pulled out a cloth that held a lump shape, and I unfolded it.

Mrs. King was very shocked and happy.

"Here. "I handed Setsuna to her, and smiled.

"She's very beautiful." The girl in the front smiled, she looked short, about 5'2. Maybe because I'm 5'7, but anyways I liked her.

Anyways that's how homeroom went, no flaws really except for a couple girls in the back who found it amusing and I had an urge to slap their insides out and back in.

But I found the girls name to be Elli. I had also talked to some of her friends Roary a brown haired and blue eyed girl, about 5'5, and Amber a blonde girl about 5'6. They were really nice.

So I didn't have much to complain about so far, but if I had my way. I'd be back at Asakura high.

-----------------------------------------

Hey this one is a bit faster!

If u read any other of my fics 'a love to remember' is under construction. I'm working on the next chappie for 'close to heart' and the next one for 'promises aren't needed.'

So. . .

Like it, hate it? Tell me.

I LVOE YOU ALL!!!! (R&R!)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	14. Time At A Stand Still

Chapter Fourteen- Time At A Stand Still

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer, but I DO OWN my bread sandwich so good bye and goodbye, and I can always dream to one-day rule the world and then I know Angelic Layer will be mine.

I sat in math, as I was bored. I knew what was going on, because I had learned it all in the beginning of the Japanese year, at Asakura high.

But now I was in Elwood high, three quarters of the year already passed. (I'm making it she's been there for three quarters of the year) Those girls I had told you about that I wanted to slap in fact became my rivals. The belle then rung for lunch, I had been waiting for it. I sighed as I set my things into my bag and stood. Elli, Roary, and Amber walked over to me. "Tsu, come on." I nodded.

We walked out of the class and into the hall. Aya Hakara, the main girl of my group of rivals, and Japanese walked up to us. "Well, well." I sighed. "Not now, Aya." I frowned, and sighed again. But she decided to continue. "You must be lonely, I mean all your friends have boyfriends. And look so do I and all of my friends. But look you don't and have never even been kissed. " I had never told anyone about, Kei it hurt to much. Aya's words were thrown hard at me. They hit me like daggers, and it hurt so much as Kei's image was sketched into my mind.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled at her. "Yeah." Elli and the others chimed in. "Maybe Tsu doesn't want to be kissed, maybe she's chosen never to have a boyfriend." I couldn't believe this, how did they know I never had been kissed or never had a boyfriend. They meant to help, but the just weren't. Aya smirked, as her and her friends walked off.

I was mad I mean not only did I _have _a boyfriend and _have _but also I was also deeply in LOVE!

She had spread so many rumors about me, but whatever.

Tomorrow was my birthday, and frankly I loved it but I was scared to celebrate it alone.

-

(Saturday, Tsubasa's birthday)

I awoke to see people in my room, yes people. Elli, Roary, Amber, Hayden, and Chris. So I was surprised at first. I looked at them all and they at me. "SURPRISE!" I smiled, but then a blindfold had been wrapped around me. My face twisted into confusion. "Huh?" They all smiled. "Happy birthday!" I laughed, as they did. Then they walked me out into Elli's moms van. (Her friends had no idea why they were going where they were)

We made it to the destination and I had not idea why we were where we were or where we were, neither did they as they told me. It only took a few minutes to tell where we were when I heard. "Flight 37, Flight 37 now un-boarding" So now I knew where, but why? I stood and the others sat. What we waiting for, then suddenly out of nowhere I was slowly being pushed back.

Someone pushed me back then stopped because we couldn't go anywhere. I was pressed against the wall. I'm sure my friends were as confused as I was. But something felt like it was familiar. Then this unknown person laid his lips upon my own, I was astonished till I recognized it. Kei, Kei Kobayashi.

I instantly grew excited and wrapped my arms around his neck deepening it. Kei then released much to my disappointment. I looked at him as tears filled into my eyes. He stepped a while back. I smiled and ran as he opened up his arms, I fell into them and then before he could even hug me back I heard. "Hey, Champ."

I looked over Kei's shoulder and there standing in all their glory was Yuka, and Kaori. I was let out of Kei's arms and ran into theirs. We cried then Elli, Roary, and Amber approached. "Friends?" I nodded to them as Yuka and Kaori let me out. "This is Yuka and this is Kaori. "And this is Elli, Roary, and Amber." Yuka and Kaori nodded. "Elli, Amber, Roary . . .These are my best friends from Japan!"

They nodded I did feel a little bad they did seem a little jealous.

"We're ALL going to be GREAT friends!" I smiled, which seemed to erase their jealousy. Hayden and Chris began to talk to Kei, kind of. Hayden wasn't to happy, but Chris like him.

Kei then walked up behind me gently turned me around and kissed me again. And I of course being in love with him and haven't seen him in so long returned it with equal passion. He held me closer as it only deepened. And for that moment I wish time would be at a stand still.

-

Hiya! OHMIGOD! I SO can't believe this took SO long. Well it's cause I've been piled up with schoolwork, and I WON SCIENCE FAIR! So I should be updating more frequently and also I updated my Trigun fic but no one seems to notice, and I'm working on my D N Angel fic as well. So . . .

Like it, hate it? Tell me.

I LOVE YOU ALL! (Also RR, plz!)

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX


	15. Beginning Of An Angelic Battle

Chapter Fifteen- Beginning Of An Angelic Battle

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer but um… but um yeah that kind of sucks for me, but one day I WILL OWN ANGELIC LAYER! (I'm sure of it! )

Elli, Roary, Amber, Hayden, and Chris dropped Yuka Kaori Kei and myself off at my house. My parents hugged Kei Yuka and Kaori and invited everyone in. Everyone stayed, but Hayden and Chris that's how my day went, but tomorrow was school.

(School)

The teacher announced. "You will work with the person next you for the final." I looked next to me and my eyes closed in horror, Aya Hakara. Kei looked over to me sympathetically, I nodded. Kei and Yuka, and Koari had been paired together as a 'special' group of three, of course since today being their first day.

Yuka came and set her head on my shoulder and grinned. Kaori came and sat on top of the desk I used. I smiled, but then Aya had to screw it up. "Are you two girls new today hmm? Tsubasa why don't you introduce me to them?" I sneered. "Back off Aya!"

Aya's friends also walked over. "You're not completely devoid of a brain why can't you introduce yourself?" Aya glared at me for the brain comment. "Fine whatever. Yuka and Kaori this is Aya Hakara." I continued."Aya this is Yuka Mishizono, and this is Kaori Shibuya."

Aya nodded and smirked, but then her line of interest took a different pass. She looked beyond us, a couple seats to the side. "Now who is he . . .?"Aya said and seductively smiled. "Aya don't!" I said with rivaled edge in my words. "Ah . . .does the unkissed, never had a boyfriend Tsubasa want to try a whack at him?" Aya smirked widely, and then Yuka and Kaori were both on the ground cracking up.

Aya stood and looked down at them. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!"? Aya screeched, as Yuka and Koari tried not to choke on their remaining laughter, some laughter had also found its way to me.

"Never kissed! No boyfriend!" they laughed. Then Aya's eyes narrowed. "Oh so I see you never knew your friend here has never been kissed or ever had a boyfriend." Then Yuka, Kaori, and than myself this time collapsed of laughter. Aya's smirk fell at this sight. "It's that funny that even you laugh Tsubasa?" Aya smirked, as I shook my head.

"Nah, you're not that funny." I composed myself again as well as Yuka and Kaori.

She sneered at me. "THEN WHAT IN GOD'S NAME IS SO FUNNY!" We made a path out of the way as Kei stepped forward. Aya then smiled. "I'm Aya Hakara."

He nodded, and then he pulled me a couple steps aside, as well as Yuka and Kaori (much to Aya's disappointment.) But of course Aya and her friends had to listen to our conversation. "Tsu-chan My parents want you Misaki, Ojirou, Yuka, and Kaori for dinner tonight." I saw Aya's life span drop at least twenty years. So I guess I would play around, it was like a sort of 'free time' at the moment, 5 minutes till the bell rung.

I had told Yuka, Kaori, and Kei about her. Kei nodded as I indicated to joke around. He walked up to me his stomach pressed against mine he laid his hand around me stopping at my back. The teacher was too busy messing with her own affairs she didn't even look at the students. I saw Aya's eyes widen, and I wanted to laugh.

I mean for the last ¾ of this year Aya had taunted me about untrue things. Elli, Roary, and Amber watched in amusement I winked at them meaning payback. Kei smiled seductively at me and I couldn't help, but get lost in him. He noticed this and smiled. He held me closer. "We can joke around another day." I nodded. "I'll be with you for real." I smiled as I rested my head on his shoulder, the class did seem to take notice, especially Aya.

He placed a small kiss on my forehead, at which I smiled. "There now." I laughed a little at him. "God Kei, I'm not four years old." The class watched us intently. I then went up to his ear so only he and I could hear. "We have an audience, you know." Kei blushed and let go of me, then the bell rung. I gathered my things, Kei held onto my hand. "Kei guess what's next, Angelic class." We both laughed at the memories we had of when we first met and battled.

We headed into the class I walked him up to Mrs. King. "Mrs. King this is Kei Kobayashi." Her eyes got a glow to them, and they sparkled. "And this is Kaori Shibuya Ringo Seto's daughter, as well as my friend Yuka Mishizono."

Her day just brightened and I knew it. "WOW! I've now got more Angelic Layer stars!"

We all smiled. "Lets battle today." Kei and me looked at another once we heard. "Tsubasa and Setsuna, Kei and Dark." He smirked, as did I.

Hiya! Everyone this one is a little it longer! Personally I like how my stories going, and soon after I get a few more chapters done on my stories I'm going to make a shaman king story. And I'm also going to reintroduce my Kingdom Hearts Story (in progress at the moment) It used to be called 'King Of My Heart' but now I think it's going to be 'King Of Hearts.' And so…………

Like it, hate it? Tell me.

And also thanks for those who read and review or those who just read! I LOVE YOU ALL! And next chapter I will place reviewers names! And personal thank yous!

Plz RR!

I LOVE YOU!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

BAK


	16. Food Fights Are Torture

A special note, of ULTRA SPECIAL BLAH, BLAH to my GREAT reviewers!

Day Dreamer-I haven't heard from you in forever, but even thought thank's for your positive reviews! You're still my very first Reviewer! I always love 'ya!

Kazumi Kairi or Kairi-Chan- Hiya! You're possibly my favorite reviewer! You being my second reviewer are still there! Even though I've been taking forever you still read on! So here's to you! Love you Always!

Candy-Chan-Chan- WOW! Another I haven't heard from in forever! Still you made me happy with your review! And I'll be on the look out for 'ya so don't be a stranger! He He, Love you lots!

DBCDude- Hi, you've been a STUPENDOUSE (I like that word) Reviewer! I wanted to thank you for your Super reviews! And I love to here your reviews, so keep 'em coming! Well I love you!

Nina Wyndia the third's sister- you are a new reviewer! I like it when new ones come it's so AWESOME! (Also love that word) So please keep reviewing it's so cool, that I have another reviewer! Love you more then Blueberry Pie crusts!

Nina Wyndia The Third- Also Another new reviewer! YAY! I'm SO lucky! Well I hope you stick around cause you're AWESOME! YAY I have another reviewer! Love you, TOODLES!

Chapter Sixteen- Food Fights Are Torture.

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer, but one night I tried to steal the company…. Shucks I was so closesaws through jail cell bars, with nail filer

We stepped into the chairs this whole thing was so funny, it was like the time we battled before, and it was all just too funny. I smirked at him, as he did to me. We trough our angels in and then Mrs. King chanted. "Angelic Fight, begin!"

Dark came running towards Tsubasa as Kei focused his mind upon it. Tsubasa jumped over him, she stepped on Dark's head causing him to fall into the ground, and she landed gracefully.

Dark got up and shot at her again, this time getting Setsuna in the stomach. I admit I was surprised. "Setsuna . . .let's finish him off!" Setsuna jumped p into the air and landed her feet on his shoulder knocking him 'lifeless'.

The class cheered and Kei and I took of the equipment on our heads. He came over and gave me a quick kiss, wrapping his arms around my waist. Mrs. King squealed. "IT'S TRUE, IT'S TRUE!" Kei let go of me and we looked at her. "Hold on." She rummaged through her desk and came out with a magazine.

Angelic Layer Monthly, she opened it to a specific page. I looked at it and was shocked. The article title was. "Angelic Romance?" Kei looked at me, it had many pictures of Kei and me. "It's and article about 'us,'" I asked still in shock. Kei laughed. "It seems so."

I sat down. "Wow that's weird." Aya looked at Kei and me and walked up. "You're right, him with you. It's absurd, but mark me it won't last." She went back to her seat Mrs. King stuck her tongue out so did Yuka, Kaori just sighed.

"Another Uri?" Mrs. King asked. I looked at her. "Huh?" She turned the page; in bold under 'With love comes a rival' was Uri Kanzaki. "Man did they chart this whole thing out?" I asked.

Kei laughed. "Come on Tsubasa's it, just about time for lunch." On signal the lunch bell rain.

Kei took my hand; Yuka and Kaori followed us out of the classroom. We got our lunches out, another HUGE lunch (courtesy of mom).

Kei held his food in his chopsticks, as did I. All of a sudden food was flicked and hit the back of my head.

I froze. "What the-!" A loud scream erupted. "FOOD FIGHT!"

Kei through a cup cake at me, I was shocked at it. "WHY YOU!" I screeched jumping on him, as I through someone's pasta on him. The whole lunch area, which was outside in the yard, was engulfed in a food fight.

We sat on the floor, well Kei laid. I sat on his stomach, my knees pinning him down.

"Now your at my mercy." I kidded.

Kei smirked which got me off guard as he flipped me over, he now the one on me.

He smiled. "Now your at my mercy, dear Tsubasa." He smirked; little did we see the much-angered Aya above us.

I smiled. "What can you do to me?" I said triumphantly. "Oh I'll punish you, it'll be torture." I smirked.

"Is that so?" I eye him skeptically.

"Yes…" He faded off.

HE leaned forward, it look like he was going to kiss me, some torture. He leaned in, while only a tiny space was in between then when I thought her would kiss me, he stopped.

He smirked and got off of me. He was right, that was torture. I stood up, food pressed all over my body.

Aya's gaze still lingered unknown to Kei and me. "It's time I get my pay back!" I shouted. I grabbed Kei by the top of his shirt and pulled him in, I finally got my kiss.

Then without warning I was thrown from Kei's kiss to harshly landing on the ground.

I winced, but then looked up. The first figure I saw and the one who was responsible for my 'stumble' was none other than Aya Hakara.

Hiya! OHMIGOD! I'm SO SORRY that it took so long to update, I am super ULTRA BLAH, BLAH sorry! So please, please forgive me! I hope you like it! This is a climactic part (A/n- A little SPOILER Hayden action coming in right after Aya!)

So. . .Like it, hate it?

Tell me.

PLEASE R&R!

LOVE YOU ALL!

**Throws flowers around mentally **

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX


	17. ﻿These Classroom doors

Chapter Seventeen- These Classroom doors.

DISCLAIMER-I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer, but I have high to the sky hopes! Now please excuse me as I go indulge myself in other people's fanfictions.

I stared at Aya. "What the heck, Aya!" I rubbed my head. "Stay off of HIM!" I stood, and my eyes widened.

"What's it to you?" I looked at her. My eyes were clouded with confusion.

Aya Hakara why was she so hard to understand and so totally random? If she wasn't so bent on being a jerk to me, and now wanting Kei apparently I might get a chance to like her.

I didn't want another enemy like Uri which now seemed like it was happening.

Anyways, back to the situation at hand. I stared as a small crowd formed around, and the food fight stopped.

"You CAN'T be with HIM!" she shouted at me. I sighed and placed a hand on my hip.

"GOD that's the problem with all of you, I mean you and Uri you never even stop to see if he likes you." I walked up so that only about two inches were in between us. I lifted my hand and slapped her.

"Aya if you ever come near me and do that again, I won't hesitate." I nudged her aside, she stood there in shock.

I turned my head back. "Find someone who actually loves you." Aya looked to the ground, tears were filling themselves in her eyes which was to my surprise.

"A-aya?"I felt a million tons of guilt pile on top of me. She was crying, and because of me.

I sighed, why did I always have this kind of trouble?

I walked up to her, to apologize, but I received a slap as I had given her.

"DON'T even walk around here like you have the right, Tsubasa! You just came HERE! You don't have the right! And who's to say he wants you, huh!" She screamed at me.

I did what I thought necessary. I walked closer to Aya and smacked her again this time harder.

She staggered back until she was against the wall.

"You think I want to be here?" I laughed. "God, I want to be back home."I smirked.

"You've got me all wrong Aya. I don't want your school or your boyfriend okay?"

"In a month or so I'm gone anyway. Along with Yuka, Kaori and Kei." I said.

Kei looked at me, and then took my hand. Yuka and Kaori looked at me and then walked over ,we walked out of the lunch area.

Love, heartache, rivalry, deception, hate all hiden behind these classroom doors.

**-**

Hiya! Sorry I make Tsubasa seem like a real jerk I think in this, but Oh well!

This story is coming to a conclusion then the next story will take place, there's just one more big event to happen at El Wood high. I hope ya stick around to read it!

So. . .

Like it, hate it? Tell me.

I LOVE YOU ALL! HEE, Hee

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

R&R

BAK


	18. ﻿On The Very First Day

Okay People I just wanted to thank you all for bearing with me as I did this story. You guys are AWESOME! Hee Hee, and if any wants to talk to me... Aim- Freak4Jesus474, Msn- Myouga9, and you can get my e-mail by clicking e-mail.

So I hop you haven't grown bored with my story. I love you all, really so TOODLES!

BattleAngelKurumi

* * *

Chapter Eighteen- On The Very First Day

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer, but if I eat with sporks instead of spoons, my chances may be increased.

We reached the outside of the school. Kei had told Yuka and Kaori to give us so privacy, they nodded and walked off somewhere.

"Tsu, what's up with you!"Kei pulled me in front of him. I looked to the ground, but his eyes were on me. "Look, I'm sorry I lost my cool. I'm just tired of people like Uri, and now Aya."

Kei looked at me with disappointment in his eyes, I saw it when we locked eyes.. You could be mad at me, you could hate me, but when someone was disappointed at me I was cracked. I looked at the ground again this time my eyes began to water.

I was crying. Kei came up to me and held me close to him, as I cried. He held me closer as my tears became more frequent. Crying was the last thing I thought was imaginable, but I was crying and it was a fact I had to face.

I sunk into Kei, as I let my tears, all of them, out. "Kei...I-I-I'm So...Sorry." I cried into his shirt as he put his hand on my head and leaned closer to me.

He whispered in my ear. "It's alright, Tsubasa. I love you. I love you more than anyone or anything. I love you"He smiled. My tears were less frequent now."I love you too, forever. I promise I love only you." I said back chocking back tears. He kissed me on the forehead and brought me back to his embrace. Maybe it was okay to cry, Kei didn't seem to mind.

Then the bell for the end of lunch rang. My head jerked up as the bell rung, I had been in heaven or as close to it on earth.

Kei smiled and kissed me again this time on the lips. It was short but I loved it. He smiled as did I, he took my hand. Then a tap was at my shoulder. It was Hayden. "Eh, Tsubasa can I steal you for a second?" He smiled at Kei, which seemed innocent enough.

Kei smiled. "Sure. Go on I know where my next class is." He kissed my forehead again. "Okay. See ya."I jumped up and kissed his lips. "Love ya." He said as he faded into the crowd.

Hayden brought me to a less secluded area, where only a few students trailed. "What's up?" I asked. My eyed were still a little red, but I was in a general good mood at the moment.

He sat me down on the bench as he stood. "Um... Tsubasa, for a long time. As long as you've been here I think. . ." he droned on.

**Now Currently playing in my head.**

'Uh oh, NO, NO, NO! Hayden shut up! I god I'm Toast. Why now, why me! Uh oh, I'm toast.'

_But of course that's not what came out._

My eyes were wide as he droned on about how he loved me and needed me.

"HAYDEN!" I finally yelled, we were past late to class.

"I'm sorry..."I looked at him. "You're a great friend, an awesome friend, but I don't love you the way you love me." I said as he locked my eyes as a target.

"You love, Kei." He sighed. I nodded. "I love Kei." I stated as I sat there, he still stood now in disappointment. Man I was good at Disappointing people.

"Tsubasa, does he really love you?"Hayden popped out of no where.

**Now currently playing in my head.**

'OH NO! He did NOT just say that! Oh god, I'm going to ring his neck!'

_But of course that's not what came out._

"Hayden, I'll just ignore what you just said. Something you had no right what so ever to say!"

Everyone was just messing with her feelings today. I wanted to cry and kill Hayden all at the same time.

"How do you know he loves you?' That was it. I guess I had to slap two people today. I know I was being a jerk, but this just gave me all more the reason.

Okay let's get things straight, you and me. With Aya yes I was a total jerk, I shouldn't have done all that I did. I'm not really that bad, trust me. I sort of lost control I mean everyone's always screwing things up, god I hate it. I'm not really as bad as I seem. I mean we're only human, so please don't judge me so much as to call me a jerk. Well yeah I was jerk, but within reason. But that will never happen again, this was a completely different matter. I acted like Aya, and that was not good. I didn't have much license to slap her, but Hayden he's gonna deserve it, beyond comprehension. So as I do what I'm about to do, think I'm not a jerk I'm just doing what needs to be done.

I walked up to Hayden, hand raised. Then in a second later, eyes were around us, but not too many only passing students who were on their way back to class. Hayden was surprised, he had an astonished look on his face as well.

"All I know is, you don't love me."I grabbed my bag and slipped it onto my shoulder. Then headed for class. I was late, but I wouldn't get into too much trouble. Hayden was in a different class, which I was all too happy of because of the current situation.

I walked into class. The whole class turned their eyes to me. I whispered to the teacher an apology. She nodded. "Just don't let it happen again." I nodded. I hoped it wouldn't.

I sat down in my normal seat. Kei was on the other side of the class, I sat next to Kaori and Yuka. They bother questioned what had happened. I looked down then at them.

"I'll tell ya at dinner tonight okay?"They nodded. And I would tell them.

* * *

This whole chain of events, bad events has all happened on Kei, Yuka, and Kaori's first day here. How unlucky can a person be?

I hoped dinner wouldn't be a total disaster.

* * *

Hiya! Okay Guess what only One or Two more chapters of this story left! I know I'm excited! And even though I'm sick I'm going to publish these chapters more frequently. I'll make 'em longer too! I'll try and finish the story by this weekend! Then UNBREAKABLE ANGEL Begins! Tee Hee I'm excited! Well, hope you like it!

So. . .

Like it, Hate it? Tell me.

R&R

I LOVE YOU ALL!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BAK


	19. Dinner With My Family

Chapter Nineteen- Dinner With My Family

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any of Angelic Layer so. . .Um sucks for me. _Cries_

* * *

I sat on the stairs, my hands were sweaty. I was going to tell, Kei and Yuka and Kaori. Yuka and Kaori would take it okay, but what about Kei? I mean true I slapped Hayden and told him I didn't love him, but would he believe me?

"God HAYDEN you screwed things up for me." I mumbled loudly my parents were up stairs so they couldn't hear.

God why was my life so stressful! Uri, Ura, and Aya. Now Hayden!Oh my go—d!

I was about to say more when the doorbell rung. My throat felt like there was something big stuck into it, like I couldn't talk.

My palms with more moisture. I wanted to break out and cry, but I had to be strong. I know it may seem, that I'm making a huge deal out of this, but it was serious.

I opened the door to Yuka. "Hey CHAMP!" Yuka smiled. Her parents smiled as I let them in. They weren't in the loop of Angelic Layer, but they were good friends to all of us.

"Welcome Mr. And Mrs. Mishizono." I smiled, bowing. They both smiled back, returning the bow. "Nonsense, it's Hikari and Keiichiro." They both smiled. I blushed back at them and let them in.

Mom and dad soon came down. "Hello Hikari, Keiichiro." My parents greeted and exchanged hugs as they were led into the main room.

Yuka came and stood beside me. "So you're gonna tell us when Kaori gets here, right?" I nodded nervously.

We went and sat on the stairs waiting for either the Kobayashi's or the Shibuya's, whichever may come first.

The bell sounded off. I went to the door, Yuka at my side. The Shibuya's. Ringo screeched at the sight of me. "OH TSUBASA!" I sighed, and smiled a small giggle escaping.

I smiled again as Ringo hugged me. I smiled ,the funny thing is tears filled inn my eyes as she hugged me. I immediately hugged her back. I missed everyone so much, I just wanted to go back home. Ringo let go of me and dried my tears.

"There now." she smiled. Ringo was one of my god mothers and my parents insisted I call her Aunt Ringo or Auntie, which I had no trouble doing. As well as Sosuke, he was my god father.

Sosuke gave me a hug as well. He and Ringo were perfect for each other. He wasn't the business man type, he was a fatherly playful type.

"Hello Auntie Ringo, Uncle Sosuke." I smiled, as a few tears made their way out, but subsided eventually.

They smiled, Kaori came in and we greeted each other. Ringo and Sosuke went into the main room with my parents and Yuka's.

Soon after the Kobayashi's. I opened the door. And received an impact.

A few moments later I found myself on the floor. A tight grip around my neck, and an all to familiar laugh. Tamayo Kanzaki, Well Tamayo Kobayashi."HA, HA!"

I sighed, as laughter filled my lungs and became loud. "Aunt Tamayo!" I laughed out.

"God, Tamayo you're really gonna hurt someone." Kotarou stepped in. Yuka and Kaori gazed at me. I laughed, as I sat on my behind cracking up he last of my laughs.

Kei helped me up, I was a little awkward around him which he sensed. I sighed, I didn't mean to be like that but this wasn't exactly easy.

Tamayo gave me an eyeball popping, breath squeezing, life taking, bear hug which I missed so much. Uncle Kotarou again protested.

"God Tamayo, you're going to end up in jail for suffocating someone one of these days."

"Remember, we created Kei-Kei." Kei sighed. She always used this little 'event' against him which made him blush.

Kotarou gave up, as always Tamayo was just too strong for him. I laughed as I gave him a hug. "Hi, Uncle Kotarou." I smiled, he did too.

Mom turned around the corner. "MISAKI-CHIIHEE HEE!"Mom was almost knocked out cold. Dad laughed his light and calming laugh. I see how mom fell for him, Kei reminded me of dad. In fact they looked exactly alike except kei's hair is brown.

I take after my mom, except I'm taller and my hair is longer.

Mom got up and smiled, her and Tamayo shared a long hug.

Kei tapped on my shoulder. He put his lips to my ear which made me quiver. "I need to talk to you." I froze. Oh no.

I looked at Yuka and Kaori and shrugged, as he led me outside. We sat on the park like bench. My eyes never leaving the ground his eyes never leaving me.

"Um..." I mumbled.

"So Tsu-Chan I heard about the little quarrel between you and whoever that one guy s." My eyes became stone.

"Oh?"I said emotionless. He sighed and kneeled so he could see my face. My head was down and he had to kneel to see my face. My stone eyes began to flood with crystalline tears.

Kei's eyes shined as he smiled. "So you slapped him." he laughed. A small laughed escaped from me as well. I wiped my teas away. I clasped my hands to my face hiding it from

Kei.

He sat next to me and wrapped me in a hug. "It's alright Tsubasa. I love you." He smiled. I took my face from it's hiding place and smiled. He brought his lips to mine. I hadn't kissed him so deeply in a while and it was just what I needed.

Yuka and Kaori interrupted. "SO, this isn't a problem." Yuka smirked. Kei took his lips from mine. Her grumbled. And then laughed.

They had listened to the whole thing. I laughed. We all laughed, the matter seemed funny now in a sense.

"Let's go eat dinner." Kei smiled.

And that's what we did, one big family I'd like to call us. There are more, but this is what we have for now.

But soon America would be in my past, in our past. And we would be back home. . .where we belong.

* * *

Hiya! Okay there's one more chapter left! WOO YAY! Hee, Hee! So get ready for UNBREAKABLE LOVE!

So. . .

Like it, Hate it? Tell me.

I love you ALL!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

BAK


	20. Be My Angel

Chapter Twenty- Be My Angel

DISCLAIMER- I do NOT own any part of Angelic Layer, so I'm sad buy me a cookie. . .Pwease!

* * *

I woke up about a month later's morning, not just any morning THE morning, of my departure. I jumped out of bed instantly, my waist brown hair mangled I danced around. "GOOD BYE! GOOD BYE AYA, HAYDEN, and EL WOOD, GOOD BYE AMERICA!" I danced around then landed back on my bed, happy. 

America had been hell on earth without Kei, Yuka, and Kaori and had only gotten a fraction better afterwards. All the drama, and all the action, and all the crying was over. There was a knock at the door, it was 7 A.M, we had to be at the airport, at 10.

"Come in." I smiled. In walked Kei. "Kei?" I said. "God, here so early?" Kei smiled and nodded. He sat next to me. "So this is the day." He put his arms around my waist, I found myself dizzy from being so close, I didn't mind. He smiled, and reached down and a kiss begun.

I felt like I was going to pass out. I mean it was early in the morning and Kei wasn't helping, but I wasn't going to stop him. It deepened, my face was red with a blush. "Happy moving day." He released.

"Can everyday be moving day?" I smiled, and laughed. Kei smirked. "I think something can be arranged." Another kiss was started. I wrapped my arms around his neck, as his went around my waist. But only to wrecked by my alarm clock, it was set for 7:05, and it went off.

Kei smiled. "Come on Tsubasa, let's go down stairs." I nodded, and yawned. He smirked and picked me up, my eyes widened. "KEI!" I screeched as he ran down the stairs, me in his arms.

* * *

9:21. Sitting in the waiting room, waiting for the plane. 

_The small star that shines far in the night sky_

_Probably it's not found by anyone, yet_

_But don't lose, it's shining so much now_

_Somehow it's similar to me_

Kei and I sit together Yuka and Kaori sit with their families, and my parents next to me and Kei, we're all bunched together. This really is in one sense a big family. One I truly and dearly love.

_The corner of the street is full with many different people_

_It will be hard to decide what is true_

_Looking for myself, stretching the antenna of my heart_

_The shine will be know, I wanna get it_

I'm a little scared to go back to Japan, and I can't explain why, but I am. It's like Aya I know someone I can't stand I'm bringing up. I hate her, but at the same time I wanted to like her. It's an oxymoron I guess.

I'm still afraid of Facing Yuri, we will attend the last three months of Asakura high, then we're out into the world. Kei and I've decided to attend Tokyo University together, all of us are. Yuka, Kaori all of us. . .together.

_The dream is here_

_It's always nearby_

_No matter how small_

_Yes, it will become the beginning_

_Someday I will meet_

_The one and only self_

_There's a future that can be believed_

_Be my only angel_

I'm nervous still, I don't know about everyone else, but it's the feeling I got when Kei kissed me at the dinner which seems so long ago, but it was less than a year. More memories flood thorough my mind. . .

_The place where the friend's voice reaches_

_Is full of locked up doors_

_We're supposed to be holding the same feeling_

_I want to change everything, I wanna get it_

I hated Kei, I hated him in the beginning. But look what hate passed me, in turn love. I remember he kissed me for the first time, remember after the dinner? It's so funny really. And when I grabbed him out in the hall, and couldn't stand to be without him? And his freak friend. Hee, hee. The most changing event of my life all happened in one year.

_The dream is here_

_It's always nearby_

_The more stronger the feeling is_

_Yes, it's possible to make it reality_

_Any long road_

_Only by taking a step_

_There's a future that can be believed_

_Be my only angel_

In one year. . .

I want to change everything, I wanna get it

I lay back into Kei, he's so warm right now. And I'm tired, but one and one together.

It's now 10 o clock on the dot.

"Flight to Japan, America to Japan." the intercom sounded off, making my heart beat for the world to hear.

We walked through all the ways we had too, and I took the first step onto the plain, glad to be there. So much drama tangled me this year, at El Wood and I strived to survive.

_The dream is here_

_It's always nearby_

_No matter how small_

_Yes, it will become the beginning_

_Someday I will meet_

_The one and only self_

_There's a future that can be believed_

_Be my only angel_

I got into a seat next to Kei, this year El Wood was gone. I lay my upper body into Kei as I grow tired, and soon my eyes close to slumber. Kei looked over at me, and smiled.

His mouth close to m ear, even in sleep I quivered to his breath. He whispered.

"Be My Angel."

* * *

COMPLETE

* * *

Hiya! YAY last chapter! I can't wait for the next one! UNBREAKABLE ANGEL! OOH Yay I'm so EXCITED, are you my bloods pumping! So Stick around for next time! 

So. . .

Like it, hate it? Tell me.

I LOVE YOU ALL!

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

R&R

BAK


End file.
